Time Adventure
by psychic chick
Summary: Penguins Starfire and Penny go on a time twisted advenuter when trying to fix a broken phone.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! This was a REALLY random idea. The story will be random, too.**

Starfire 777 and two of her four best friends, Midnight Ss6 and Penny 3284 are in the Pizza Parlor together chatting and making pizzas for fun. The three penguins are discussing a sleepover at Starfire's split-floor pink candy igloo. Things can dull around there at times, despite her ten puffles, fridge, grill, and cheerful music.

"Ok, I now officially quit," Midnight says. She has accidentally squirted on too much sauce on her pizza, and that's her fifth mistake. It's game over for them. On the way out, Starfire puts on a pretty blue dress with a gold ribbon. She tops it off with her matching umbrella.

"Meet at my house," Starfire calls as she heads towards the Cove. "We'll call Ponywell together. I can't because I have lifeguard duty now. Bye!" Ponywell is Midnight and Starfire's best friend. Ponywell is not that close to Penny, but they have been meeting more often than usual.

On Starfire's dinner break, she meets Midnight and Penny at the Pizza Parlor.

"We'll go to my igloo right after this," Starfire says.

As soon as the penguins get to Starfire's igloo, they immediately snatch up the phone and dial Ponywell 222's number.

Ponywell hears her phone ringing and picks it up. "Heloooooo?'

"Hello, Ponywell? Wanna come over to my igloo?"

"Hey, can I talk to Pony?" Midnight asks. She reaches for the phone.

"Wait, I'm not done," Starfire snaps. "As I was saying, Ponywell, I'm having a sleepover here at my house. Midnight and Penny are coming."

"Sure, I'd love…" Ponywell's voice fades as Starfire drops the phone and it crashes to the floor.

"Oh no!" Penny says, staring at the broken phone. "We'd better call the handy penguins now!"

"Yeah, we can call from the computer," says Midnight. She runs to the computer and punches in the handy penguins' number on the computer phone.

"Hello?" a grouchy voice answers.

"Hi, I'm Midnight Ss6 and my phone is broken. We'd like you to come fix it please," Midnight says sweetly.

"Well, sorry Midnight, but we already have a big ob to re-build a house that'll take three months to complete. Call back in three months," says the grouchy penguin. The handy penguin then hangs up.

"Hey, if that penguin said no, why don't we call the other penguin, Rookie?" Starfire suggests.

"It wasn't Rookie, it was Roy," Midnight argues.

"Actually," Penny says, "Rory was the name of that penguin."

The penguins call Rory, who unfortunately just happens to be out of town.

"Shoot," Penny grumbles. "Now what are we to do?" The only thing she can think of is going forward in time. But they don't have a time machine. Suddenly, she spies a gray and red machine which looks a lot like a cannon. But is it a cannon? She decides to ask Starfire to make sure.

"Starfire, what's this?" calls Penny.

Starfire is at the stove boiling pasta. She looks up. "What is it, Penny?"

Penny points to the machine. "What's that?" she asks.

Starfire shrugs. I don't know, Penny," she says, "I won it in Puffle Rescue. Could be a cannon. I'm not sure, though. I haven't tested it yet."

"Why don't we?" Midnight says with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "It'll be fun."

"Ok," Starfire agrees. "I'm in."

"Me too!" Penny shouts.

With that, the penguins lunge for the cannon.

**I'll update more soon. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi! I'm back again! Quick update: Yesterday I bought a new Mermaid Cove igloo and I decorated it and made look really nice. My music is Flipper Jig now and I found the hidden igloo: a whale mouth. **

"This is no cannon! It's a time machine!" Midnight observes. She's right. The inside is covered with devices and buttons and dials. The penguins are totally shocked. They have never seen anything like it. Penguins have won cannons before but they were just…cannons.

"I have an idea. Let's get in and test it out," Starfire suggests.

"Yeah!" Penny says and leaps inside. She pushes some buttons. "I'm going forward three months. I'll get the phone and come back. Bye!"

"PENNY 3284! NO!" Starfire screams. "WAIT…WAIT FOR ME!" She leaps inside the cannon with Penny. Midnight forgets to jump inside. It's too late. Penny 3284 and Starfire 777 are gone.

Starfire and Penny land in Starfire's igloo.

"Here we are," says Penny. "Three months in the future."

"Penny, we didn't go three months, we went_ three hundred years_."

"Whoa, what HAPPENED to your igloo?" The igloo is no longer a split floor pink igloo; it is now a mermaid cove. Midnight is sitting up in the corner where a TV and an umbrella are. She turns around and sees them. Her once red Sportster is now a dull gray. She lifts her cane in her shaking flipper and says in a scratchy, angry voice, "You left me behind in the past." Old Midnight starts towards them, her sharp cane pointed straight towards them. Fortunately, Midnight isn't very fast. The two penguins leap back into their cannon, safe from old Midnight Ss6.

"Let's go three hundred years back in time and back to the present," Penny suggests.

"My igloo looked kind of cool, actually," Starfire says as the cannon leaves back to the present.

"Yeah, it did," Penny agrees. "Now we'd better get back to your _real_ igloo. At least for now," she adds. The cannon beeps, which means they have arrived. "Ok. Let's get Midnight."

"_Penny_, you did it again. You took us back further than we were supposed to. Now we're in the past with dinosaurs," Starfire says.

"Oops," Penny giggles. Her smile fades when she sees one of those small, fast dinosaurs that are dangerous. "Uh-oh. Starfire…"

"What?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, STARFIRE! RUN!"

Starfire and Penny scream and run as fast as they can. Everything is a blur. They crash into a plateosaurus, which wails its dino sound. The dinosaurs are approaching closer…there is no place to hide.

"STARFIRE!" Penny shouts desperately. "LOOK OUT!"

A dinosaur puts on a burst of speed and crashes into Starfire, and the world goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be the last chapter. Just want to finish it soon. BTW, it's a short chapter today, ok?**

* * *

><p>"Starfire!" Penny shouts.<p>

Starfire wakes up. "What is it, Penny?" she demands. Then she sees. "Oh no!" In the distance tyrannosauruses rex is running towards them at the speed of a chicken. It should have been easy for them to escape, but unfortunately, the penguins run even slower than that. As it approaches closer and closer, Starfire and Penny look at each other and wink. Both seem to be thinking the same thing. When the dino is close enough, the penguins casually stick out their feet, and the huge dinosaur trips. The penguins high five, then race back to their cannon.

"Ha, ha, that was epic!" Starfire says when they are safely in the cannon. "I'm pushing the buttons this time."

"Alright, but this better be good," Penny replies. She watches carefully as Starfire pushes random buttons.

"We are going to the future. We'll get that phone and come home. Ok?"

"Fine," Penny agrees.

Three months from the present, the penguins find a brand new, shiny phone sitting on the table where Starfire's phone had originally been, before they broke it. Penny takes it quickly and stuffs it in the cannon. They leap in.

A few minutes later, they find themselves in Starfire pink igloo. Midnight smiles when she sees them. "Hello!" she calls.

"Hello, Midnight!" Starfire calls. "We found—"

"—the phone!" says Penny.

"Ooh! Cool!" Midnight says. She takes the phone, calls Ponywell, talks for a while, and then hangs up. "She's on her way right now," Midnight says.

Ponywell arrives three minutes later. "What's up?"

"We have so much going on, the time adventure and everything!"

"Tell me!" Ponywell says eagerly.

The penguins begin the story, from the pizza game, to the time they came home.

**The End**

** Review and get a free monkey and a cookie! :D**


End file.
